


Pesadillas

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Protective Luke, Spencer need a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer tiene pesadillas otra vez y Luke se ve en la tarea de despertarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor





	

El equipo había terminado un caso de 4 dias en Michigan, unos niños desaparecidos y lo habían encontrado a todos en un granero deshidratados pero bien, el problema fue que sin previo aviso hubo tormenta y se quedaran una noche mas para que les permitan volar, JJ y Emily compartían habitación, Luke y Spencer también, Rossi por la edad dijo que preferiría estar solo al igual que Tara, Luke y Spencer se habían dormido solamente se dijieron “buenas noches” para el castaño no era fácil aceptar a Luke tampoco le desagrada, las pesadillas habían vuelto y sin Hotch ahí sentía que no podía hablar con nadie al respecto.

Luke estaba volviéndose loco, todos lo habían aceptado, faltaba Reid, aunque conversaban solamente era por trabajo y no por algo más íntimo, a veces sentía que el genio lo odiaba 

JJ miraba por la ventana, Emily estaba en su cama acostada.

-¿no vas a dormir?-pregunto Emily  
-si, quería checar a Spence-dijo JJ y Emily recordó su temor por la oscuridad y las tormentas 

-estoy segura que Alvez podrá manejarlo-dijo Emily y JJ no tan convencida se subio a la cama y se acostó, en la mañana hablaría con Reid. 

Luke se durmió enseguida, Reid tardo en conciliar el sueño, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, trono tan fuerte que se ilumino el cuarto y Luke despertó

-creo que no vamos a dormir-murmuro Alvez y vio que su compañero se removía inquieto en las sabanas y se apresuró para ir a su lado para despertarlo 

-Spencer-lo tomo entre sus brazos-vamos Spencer despierta, no estas ahí, despierta, estás conmigo- las palabras no daban resultado se iba a arriesgar- pretty boy, despierta-dijo Luke sin soltarlo, Spencer empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba sudando, había vuelto a soñar con Hankel como no lo había hecho en años 

-¿Luke?-pregunto Spencer volteando a su alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de un hotel, no en esa cabaña en Georgia  
-si, estas bien, ya paso todo—dijo Luke dándole caricias en la espalda en círculo para calmarlo  
-te desperté, lo siento-dijo Spencer sintiéndose mas tranquilo

-no pasa nada, de todas formas con la tormenta no puedo dormir-dijo Luke le hubiera preparado un café con mucha azúcar pero no había donde.

-gracias, no había soñado con el en casi 9 años, cuando Morgan se fue las pesadillas eran tolerables pero sin Hotch-murmuro el castaño 

-no me tienes que explicar nada-Alvez no quería soltarlo y Spencer tampoco se quejaba de echo, vio al joven genio negar con la cabeza 

-tienes que saberlo-dijo Spencer y le conto sobre Tobias y como lo rescataron

-no me imagino por lo que tuviste que pasar, se que no soy Morgan pero puedes confiar en mi-dijo Luke

-gracias, ¿podrias?-pregunto Reid y Alvez estaba mas que contento

-claro-hizo aun lado las cobijas y se metio a su lado, abrazandolo de una forma mas comoda, Spencer estaba cansado, no había dormido en los últimos días y se quedo dormido de inmediato sintiéndose protegido nuevamente y Luke lo siguió un poco despues.

La tormenta duro toda la noche, aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana JJ se despertó y con Emily fueron a checar a Reid, abrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido y sonrieron al ver que Luke lo estaba abrazando protectoramente, sonrieron y con cuidado cerraron la puerta, regresando a su cuarto se encontraron con Rossi 

-creo que tuvimos la misma idea-dijo el italiano

-al parecer Reid Y Luke arreglaron sus diferencias-dijo Emily y regresaron a dormir un poco mas, el jet salía a las 9 de la mañana para regresar a casa. 

Estaban bajando del avión y Spencer se acerco a Luke

-¿quieres tomar un café?-pregunto Spencer

-¿Cómo en una cita?-pregunto Luke haciendo sonrojar al mas joven

-como tu quieras tomarlo-dijo Spencer

-me encantaría-Luke paso su brazo alrededor del cuello del castaño y salieron juntos del jet.  
Fin


End file.
